While my guitar gently weeps
by Beautifully Flawed
Summary: Dinah is in  band.
1. Default Chapter

Author SulasMatros also look for me on www.fictionpress.com under SulasMatros Or KultenMatros thank you. Title While my guitar gently weeps  
  
Rating Ehhh R to be on safe side  
  
Distrubution the plots mine the characters aren't  
  
Notes I was in the shower and I came up with the story. All the songs are by me yes ALL unless I say otherwise. If you want them for some purpose than ask me I'll probably say yes.  
  
Feedback I need it like a vampire needs blood good or bad I don't care.  
  
Summary Dinah's in a band  
  
I'd like to thank my beta readers for helping me with part 1 part to will be up soon maybe tonight dunno.  
  
In a basement, in the dark city of New Gotham a familiar blonde stood in a basement. Her head was bent low and a bass lay in her hands. The instrument was transparent black the object was heavy in her hands. She stroked the bass feeling smooth edges as she plucked the strings slowly tuning the thing till it was near perfection. She cradled it like a small child; it was hers the only thing that had survived through her childhood.  
  
"You ready?" A man looking to be in his early twenties approached the microphone. He had red hair spiked all around he wore a spike bracelet and a black t-shirt his pants were black slacks and his shoes were black combat boots. His nails were painted black his hands holding the microphone in a death grip. She nodded. He looked over to the two other people in the room. A girl with purple hair and yellow pants with black fishnets over her short black shirt stood holding an electric guitar it was a dark forest green that matched her eyes. A guy sat behind drums his hair was long and brown with blonde thick highlights. His eyes were a deep blue making him look dream like.  
  
Dinah smiled holding her bass and checking to make sure it sounded ok. "Ready when you are Rick." He smiles Rick was the vocalist in the band, well the male vocalist anyway.  
  
Rick smiled looking at his boyfriend who was the drummer. "We need a count off as usual."  
  
Klay nodded. "Five, six, seven, eight." A drum beat started slowly the bass joined in then the guitar as Rick began to scream. Yes I mean scream this was a metal band a nice girl/guy metal band.  
  
"I need to feel free..... I need to love again..... Please don't just turn away. I need you here with me!!!!! To fight, to live, to feel and breath again. I need some air in my lungs so kiss me and make me live!!!"  
  
Dinah joined in for the chorus. "I'm a wreck sitting on the edge!!!!! Watching all the people pass..... You made into this animal!!!! Take it all back and mold me into something else!!!!! Into a new being!!!! Come on!!!!"  
  
Rick slowly let his voice lower. "You made me........ I wish for something better. With all these powers I could destroy you. I'd love to make you squirm and break your footing under my control. But you're nothing without me because you risked your life and with it I am punished in my head. I'm just like you mother, can't you see me little sunshine. A black piece of sunshine.!!!!!"  
  
Dinah started up again with the chorus. "I'm a wreck sitting on the edge!!! Watching all my friends pass by!!! You made this animal in me!!!! Take it all back and mold me into something else!!!! Into a new being....... Ohhhhhh uhohhhhhh." Rick cut in again. "Come on, come on my creator!!!!!! "Dinah sang the third voice starting from a nice singing light voice to a more screaming tone with Rick. "I cross my fingers and pray that you have a better time than me. Abandon and lost all alone in hell and you never rescued me. How could you just give up hope?!!!!! Why didn't you get up and save me?!!!! Always busy saving the world what about you're fucking daughter?!!!!!!! I forgive but never will I forget and this sunny sunshine is always black with regret and you better never come in my path. Though you maybe dead I'll never fucking forget!!!!!!!!! Dead to me!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rick sand the chorus as Dinah started to gain her self control and play faster on the bass.  
  
""I'm a wreck sitting on the edge!!!!! Watching my mother pass..... You made into this person!!!!!! Take it all back and mold me into something else!!!!! Into a new being!!!! Come on!!!! Anything but you!!!!!! Mother!!!!!! Anything but you.......... I love you.!!!!  
  
The drums kept going the bass went slower and the guitar finally stopped there was silence the whole band each finally understanding the song Dinah had written the true meaning to each phrase.  
  
Gabby was the first to speak. "Empowering, and like whoa. That, you two came from the soul, the very dark, deep place in your heart. Rick nodded Dinah just stood there a smile on her face and a dazy look in her eyes.  
  
"Dinah... you ok?" Rick asked a concerned tone in his voice.  
  
She shook her head. "yea."  
  
Klay spoke up. "Well I have to go to work at Dark horse you know how Leonard gets when I'm late. Yes, I'll talk to him about us playing on a Monday or something."  
  
They all hugged and shook hands. "Hey Klay you mind giving me a ride?"  
  
"Where you heading too?" he asked as he loaded the equipment.  
  
"Dark horse bar, I need to sit and talk to myself give Leonard our demo and butter him up a bit."  
  
Klay laughed stroking his stubby shin he nodded. "Hop on in little lady." She high fived him than got in.  
  
An hour later at the Dark horse bar...........  
  
"No, not on a Friday next Monday your up, ok?" The owner said as Dinah jumped up and down thanking him. She was really at debt for him now.  
  
As she left his office she spotted Helena arriving for work. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she put on the apron and stood on a stool.  
  
"Nothing." She replied.  
  
Helena nodded. "Yea, sure."  
  
"Klay gave me ride."  
  
"And what were you doing with Klay?" she asked.  
  
"You know studying and such."  
  
Helena eyed her. "Right...."  
  
As Klay came around he hugged Dinah than whispered something into her ear. She giggled than shot him a thumbs up he kissed her on the forehead thanked her than proceeded to fill more drinks.  
  
"What was that all a bout?"  
  
"Nothing you know teenage stuff cars, girls, movies the essential stuff nothing that would interest the dark powerful Huntress." She spoke in a deep tone when she said Huntress. "Anyway got to fly I need to go eat some food and stuff."  
  
She waved to Klay than ran out the door grabbing her bass out Klays car than heading home.  
  
Ch2 Dinah arrived Monday morning all excited about that night's performance.  
  
"Miss Lance could you please pay attention to the board please." Her teacher slapped the ruler back to the board droning on about capitals of the foreign counties. Dinah's head just went to how tonight would be for her.  
  
Gabby sat next to Dinah on the lawn both chatting on the lawn about the night's performance.  
  
"I want to jump a lot so I'm wearing the baggy pants the ones with the chains and my handcuffs on one side of my hands. What are you wearing D?"  
  
Dinah sighed playing with a piece of grass. "I bought this Leather corset with dark red strings than the black and red pants that have the slit up to the hip. Fish net stockings and my usual boots."  
  
Gabby nodded. "You going to look fucking tasty." She said licking her lips.  
  
Dinah nodded. "Yep I have to make them all drool at me."  
  
Gabby laughed. "And they will D. just you wait."  
  
Dinah arrived home after school grabbing what she would be wearing that night and stuffing it into a bag.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Helena said eying Dinah from the doorway.  
  
Dinah nodded. "Yep Gabby and I are going somewhere tonight to chill. I'll be back at one. Barbara said it was ok and she knows what I'll be doing."  
  
Helena nodded. "What's with the corset?"  
  
Dinah shrugged. "None of your business."  
  
"Ohhh why get all defensive kid?"  
  
"I'd appreciate you not spying on me all the time it's rather rude."  
  
Helena shrugged. "Like I care. So where you going tonight?"  
  
Dinah grabbed her bag putting it over her shoulder. "Out, listen I'm late I need to go."  
  
"Late for what, a date maybe?" Helena had a hurt tone in her voice.  
  
Dinah shook her head. "No I have a.......appointment you could say." She pushed Helena out of her way than left the Clock tower heading for Ricks basement.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Where you been Dinah we've been here for two hours waiting for you." Rick said angrily.  
  
"Well nobody would answer their dam phone to give me a ride so I walked!!!!!"  
  
Rick stepped back looking quite embarrassed. "Sorry."  
  
Dinah laughed. "No problem friend."  
  
They practiced a couple songs than all watched Television kicking back and enjoying it till the hour came for all of them to get ready. It was 11:55pm they were on in five minutes. They all were nervous as they tuned their instruments.  
  
Rick shouted over the loud bar. "We can do this just like in the basement!!!!"  
  
"Now introducing a new band making their appearance here, please give a warm welcome to the band Shadowed Sun!!!!"  
  
There was a bucket on by the drummer it had fake blood in it the band had made themselves just to make a big finally.  
  
They took the stage all dressed in dark robes. Ricks robe was black, Dinah's green, Gabbys purple and Klays was red. Klay was the first to take off his robe than sit at the drums he wore no shirt and black shorts. Rick wore a silk black shirt with a green tie and his black slacks accompanied by his black boots. Dinah wore a leather corset with dark red strings than the black and red pants that have the slit up to the hip. Fish net stockings and boots. Gabby wore the flame pants and the handcuffs on her hand she looked almost normal compared to Dinah. Gabby was second to take off her robe than followed Rick than finally Dinah.  
  
Rick took the mic and spoke. "Thanks for all of you coming out tonight to see us we promise a great show ahead. Now before we begin I want on my right all the people that enjoy moshing and on my left all unmoshers thank you." 


	2. Let the show begin

Klay started with a fast drum beat as Gabby played faster a screeching sound coming out of her guitar. Rick just nodded his head till it was time to sing.  
  
"Your kisses are like venom running through my veins. I could touch you but you might fall into a million pieces. Broken reflection and burnt skin I'd still love you more."  
  
"Every flaw I love it!!!! Every kiss I drown in it!!! But it's all the same because it's just a game."  
  
Dinah sung the next verse alone. "Your just, a fantasy. It's all, just make believe. Welcome to the end........ A dark cloud hanging over us again."  
  
Rick joined in. "You're just so innocent my friend. You're just so fake and unreal. I can't believe I ever loved you!!!!! Every flaw love it. Every kiss treasured it. But its just all a fucking game!!!!!!"  
  
Gabbys guitar slowed down to do a solo. "Its just all so fucking fake. This is just another game and I'm sorry for being naïve again!!!!"  
  
The song went on for a while then ended another heavy one was played than came a slow one Dinah sang most of it.  
  
"Like a raven.......... Flying in the night........ cradled in wings..... lost to the world. Baby bird....... Vulnerable again. She is with the night and she will soar one day. With broken wings and quicksand dreams she will be so............"  
  
She took a deep breath the drumbeat getting a little louder. "Open up to me.......... Let me touch your soul........ The demons in me........ Take no control......... I need your hand to help me from falling off the earth!!!!! Hold me close and never let me go!!!!!"  
  
"I'm just a soul..... I have no purpose....... I'm all alone...... won't you guide me from the night? The moon is set full of lies. My heart is so cold and black all I need is somewhere safe someone hold me."  
  
Rick finally joins in. "I'll be there for you!!!! Till the day is dead!!!! I'll hold you and never let you fall from my grasp."  
  
As they both sing Rick and Dinah face each other they sing together. "I'll never let you go......... I'll never let you go." Dinah sings "I think I'm falling please catch me....... I think I'm falling please save me........ I...... need to feel......your love."  
  
At the very end Rick and Dinah face are so close the crowd is silent. Rick gives a grin Dinah nods than they kiss its one of those big show stopping number kisses from an away point you'd think they were making out but there was no tongue used. Rick pulled away grinning again. Now I know what you're thinking. "Is Klay going to be jealous? The answer is no because that was planned if things were going good to give the show a better look show some action. Which is what they did, back to the story."  
  
The crowd was cheering and at the very moment of that hot steamy kiss our good friends Helena walked in. She saw Dinah kissing Rick and her heart almost fell apart.  
  
Dinah took the mic out Rick's hands. "Hey everyone that was hott right?" Lots of shouting and hollering could be heard. The crowd kept roaring as Dinah just stood there red with embarrassment.  
  
Gabby took the mic out her hands. "Well we have time for one more song."  
  
They all took their places. As the song began Klay was banging heavily on the drums and Gabbys hand on that guitar were going a mile per minute Dinah was also working up a sweat on the bass.  
  
"Why not me!!!!! Why.... Not...me?" Rick belted out.  
  
"I want to see your true face. I need to kiss your lips and taste you. Don't expect me to lie down and die. I'm so sick of all you're assuming. Quit confusing me and just........" Dinah sang.  
  
Both in unison they said. "If you want me than show me how you feel!!!!! If you love me than kiss me again. I know in your heart is mending again. Please just give me a fucking chance love!!!!!"  
  
Rick went solo again. "But everything inside, so tantalizing makes me loose my head!!!!! I mean all this intoxicating smoke just makes me feel like I'm flying!!!!! I need to loose all my control!!!!!!! So just watch me burn baby!!!!!"  
  
In unison they sang. "With you I'm alive. Without you I'm in my grave. My hands are on fire burning all the skin away all the plastic fakeness!!!!!! So if I say I love you know that I mean it!!!!!"  
  
Klay got his drum solo it was long and while he and Gabby were jamming Dinah and Rick took the bucket from behind Klay.  
  
"I need to feel you heart!!!!!! To......feel.....your...soul. I need to touch your face!!! And when I say I love you I mean it forever!!!!!!!!! Forever!!!!!!!"  
  
As he was singing they dumped the contents that were in the bucket over Rick and Dinah. Covering them both in fake homemade blood. (I'm sorry I just had to do it. It just would make the crowd even louder. That's a good thing too.) The sticky redness covered both Dinah and Rick they laughed than started to jump up and down spraying the crowd with the redness. They all enjoyed it screaming for more Gabby played than came behind Dinah licking the redness off her neck. Dinah laughed than jumped into the crowd. She was afraid at first that they'd drop her but that didn't happen.  
  
"You rock Dinah that was a killer performance." One Meta said. Dinah gave her thanks than the crowd brought her back on stage where they all took a bow.  
  
After the show and everyone had left and it was closing time Dinah said bye to her friends and helped Helena stack the chairs on the tables. The whole time Dinah just looked at Helena expecting a reaction when she got none she was very edgy. Helena could sense the blonde's eyes on her she truthfully didn't know what to say. Dinah should be hers and only hers but she kissed Rick. "I guess you and Rick are really going out now right?" she asked casually pretending not to care.  
  
"You think me and ...........Rick are together?" Dinah started to giggle which turned into a full on laugh till she saw the serious look on Helena's face. She stopped laughing and got herself together. "No, me and Rick aren't together the kiss you saw was pure acting." She giggled some more. "Rick is gay Helena he and the drummer, I mean Klay are together."  
  
As the words finally sunk in Helena started to turn red she felt absolutely stupid for assuming something.  
  
"Sorry it just seemed......the way he acted and such."  
  
She nodded. "I can understand he's more a big brother. I mean hello he 23 he's like your age and that's well it's not ancient but it makes somewhat of a difference."  
  
Helena nodded. "I see...... so what are you doing now? I mean where you going to celebrate your big success?"  
  
Dinah laughed. "We played one time don't go polishing a record deal for me yet. I mean this is great and new and fun."  
  
Helena nodded. "I'm glad you're doing something you enjoy. Plus I get to see you in a whole new light. I mean leather who would've thought and you look so cute in it too. Dare I say you look almost like an adult and rather tasty?"  
  
Dinah blushed. "Thanks Hel." She finished stacking the chairs then started to pack her bass up. She ignored Helena's comment brushing it off assuming it was just a playful remark and nothing serious.  
  
"So how'd did you keep this from me?" she asked. "I mean we are partners and all but I thought we were friends too."  
  
Dinah nodded. "Just didn't see any reason to mention it. It's just something I do when I'm bored or depressed or in a creative. It helps me get my emotions out in healthy way without going all bitchy and suicidal. I mean we all got demons we have to live with I write about mine almost like therapy. But I get to be my own therapist and no drugs for me." She laughed.  
  
Helena nodded. "Well..... Where you going now?"  
  
Dinah shrugged. "Probably home maybe over to Rick's he's having a party or something him and Klay are engaged."  
  
"Really, when's the wedding?"  
  
Dinah shrugged. "Dunno but I can't wait for the bachelor party." She grinned.  
  
Helena nodded. "Yep all those guys what will you do with yourself."  
  
Dinah shook her head. "No not guys he hired a nice gothic female stripper for myself. I met her she's nice and she's all........ I'd like to do that." She laughed.  
  
Helena looked a bit stumped. "Dinah...... I thought you liked guys?"  
  
Dinah shook her head. "Nope, I a one women type of girl. I guess that's another thing you didn't know right?"  
  
Helena shook her head. "Well even Barbara knew she actually was a bit relieved when I told her I had chosen a new path for my life. I hope your comfortable with that I mean you should be since your bisexual."  
  
Helena's eyes went wide as Dinah giggled. "Barbara told me silly."  
  
"That's not fair you're finding out all this stuff from Barbara and not me. Why didn't you ask me?"  
  
"Ohhh come on do you actually think you would've told me the truth?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't believe you. You would've brushed it off or used sarcasm or flirted like you usually do. You see I know your tricks by now you can't fool me I'm all knowing, you know."  
  
Helena nodded. "I bet there is plenty you don't know."  
  
"Try me." Dinah challenged. "You really want to know it all?" Helena shot back. "Think you can handle it all?"  
  
Dinah nodded. "Yea, I know I can."  
  
Helena shrugged. "You asked for it touch my hand and see what I see."  
  
Dinah stepped forward she grabbed Dinah's hand instantly being thrown into her mind. She saw a door zoom in front her marked on the door was "Skeletons in Helena's closet" she turned the knob on the door and stepped through.  
  
Hehe yet another cliff hanger by me. Fd helps me keep going so keep with the reading and the complimenting it makes me feel all specialez heh anyway more to write soon.  
  
Love ya allz, Sulas 


End file.
